


Helpfulness

by sluthyuck



Series: sluthyuck's Kinktober [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Day 5: Hand Jobs“Come on, Hyuck!” Yuta pleads with sweat beading on his forehead. “Help a bro out!”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: sluthyuck's Kinktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951240
Kudos: 115





	Helpfulness

**Author's Note:**

> Felt that Yuta fit this au more than anyone for some reason lol He seems like the person to get hard in public and would ask a bro to help him out

“ _ What?! Hell no!”  _ Donghyuck whispered angrily. “Do it yourself, asshole!” 

“Come on, Hyuck!” Yuta pleads with sweat beading on his forehead. “Help a bro out!” 

Donghyuck wrinkles his nose at his red-haired friend, muttering curses with a bright flush on his tan cheeks. ‘Help a bro out’? The answer to the request that Yuta is asking him to do is an obvious  _ no. _ Why would he want to be touching his friend’s dick in the first place? It isn’t his fault that the dumbass got hard right before their presentation. 

“Yuta, no _!  _ We’re going to present soon!” He snaps. “Can’t you—I don’t fucking know—think of some gross shit?” 

“I’m trying! Nothing’s working!”

“Try  _ harder!”  _

Yuta buries his face in his hands and he groans quietly with a shake of his head. It definitely wasn’t a good idea to think of his busty Chem classmate creaming on his dick right before a presentation. He’s so fucking hard,  _ jesus christ. _ He’s trying, he really is. He’s thinking of maggots, his grandmother,  _ anything _ that’ll soften his cock. But nothing’s working when his stupid brain keeps going back to big tits and pussy. He glances at his brunette partner with worry and he bites his lip. 

“Donghyuck,  _ please. _ Just a handjob, okay? Nothing more.” 

“W-Why can’t you do it yourself?” Donghyuck whines softly. “I don’t want to touch your dick!” 

“You gave Johnny a hand job  _ and _ a blowjob. It won’t be any different!” Yuta points out. 

It’ll be different. Yuta is a  _ friend  _ that he barely met three months ago. And Johnny… Well, Johnny had been his crush at the time when he gave him both a blowjob and a handjob. Now, they were just  _ friends  _ that sometimes fucked. 

“Who told you about that?” Donghyuck narrowed his eyes. 

“Does it matter? I know you did the same and maybe a little more with Mark, Taeyong, and Doyoung. So just help a bro out like you did with them!” Yuta huffs impatiently. 

His cock is throbbing and twitching painfully in his tight jeans. He shamelessly squeezes his hard bulge and grunts softly with clenched eyes. He knows he should be a little more modest with his friend next to him. But he can’t be arsed to do so. Donghyuck is clearly the  _ slut _ of their friend group and Yuta’s sure that he’s been fucked by half of their friends. It’s like some rite of passage to fuck Donghyuck in their group. He’s seen how possessive the guys are around him when other guys flirt with him. 

No one told him that they fucked Donghyuck since he’s still pretty new to their group. But he’s seen Taeyong and Donghyuck walk out of a bathroom with their clothes wrinkled and bruised lips. They played it off as if nothing happened but the way Donghyuck struggled walking in a straight line told a different story. The bruises on his throat have a clear indication too. 

“ _ Fine.”  _ Donghyuck glares. “Hurry up and unzip!” 

Yuta’s eyes widen and he hurriedly unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. Donghyuck sighs softly and he curses himself in the back of his mind for being an eager  _ cockslut.  _ He slips his soft hand under his boxers and wraps his fingers around Yuta’s thick girth. He didn’t have to look to know that it’s throbbing and dripping with precum. His cheeks are twinged pink as he begins pumping his cock. 

Yuta swallows a loud, relieved groan and he runs his hand through his long red hair. He should pay attention to whoever is presenting out of common courtesy but he can barely focus when a really _soft, warm_ _hand_ is jerking him off. He doesn’t know if Donghyuck is really amazing at giving handjobs or if he’s just so horny that his hand feels particularly really good. 

“Eyes on front, idiot.” Donghyuck scolds. 

Yuta nods with a choked moan that he immediately masked as a cough, blushing when their professor briefly glances up towards him. The younger squeezes him firmly and strokes his cock faster, humming softly to himself. He rolls his thumb over the leaking slit and smears the white precum in the process. 

Donghyuck has his eyes focused on his classmates’ presentation and he bites the inside of his cheek. They’re going to get caught and it’ll be Yuta’s fault. People will know that he has his hand wrapped around the red head’s dick and it’ll be so embarrassing. But a small part of him isn’t too mad at the idea of being caught. Something about being seen fisting a cock is exciting. 

For a few seconds, he realizes that his classmates’ presentation is slowly wrapping up. His eyes widen in horror and he once again curses Yuta for being such an idiot. 

“ _ Hurry up!”  _ Donghyuck hisses angrily. “They’re almost done…”

“Shit.. I’m almost close.” Yuta replies anxiously.

Yuta grinds his hips into Donghyuck’s fist, breath hitching at the tightening of his ballsack. He fists his jeans and clenches fingers tightly until his knuckles are bright white. Donghyuck’s grip on his cock is tight as he works his hand up and down, occasionally twisting his wrist in an angle that he  _ knows _ will help the man cum faster. 

“ _ Fuck, fuck,”  _ Yuta curses quietly. “Gonna cum!” 

His cock is throbbing and twitching like crazy in his hand, eyes shutting as he feels a rush of ecstasy. His cock twitches once more before spurting thick, creamy seed all over the younger’s hand. He sighs as his chest heaves with sweat dripping and his body relaxes. He lazily zips his jeans and buttons them with a smile. 

Donghyuck let’s put a quiet squeak and he slips his hand off Yuta’s throbbing cock. He’s careful about smearing the liquid on both of their clothes. He stares at the warm cream on his hand with a pout, wanting to lick it all up. He grabs a napkin from his bag and carefully wipes his dirty hand. 

“What a waste…” Donghyuck mutters unhappily. 

“Thanks, Hyuck.” Yuta grins appreciatively. 

He’s clearly sleepy with the way his eyes droop and he yawns briefly. The orgasm and Donghyuck’s warm, silky hands that for some reason feel like similar to a pussy made him tired and sleepy. He’s gonna be thinking about this for days, he knows it.

“Shut up, I can’t believe I gave you a hand job in the middle of class.” Donghyuck grumbles with a blush. “Just focus on doing well on the presentation, okay?” 

“Got it, princess.” Yuta nods. 

“Donghyuck, Yuta, you’re both up next.” 

The two of them stand up and of course, Yuta  _ stretches  _ with a loud groan. Donghyuck definitely isn’t choosing him as a partner again. But then again, he isn’t too worried about failing when his professor likes him a little more than his classmates. He smiles at his Professor innocently and bites his lips as he saunters down the stairs. There’s a reason he wore a skirt today. 

“Coming, Professor Sooman!” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> LMAO Donghyuck's worried about his grade but lowkey isn't when he's got Sooman wrapped around his finger. Well, he's got half of the guys after him. Why not use and play with them right?
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)  
> 


End file.
